This invention generally deals with a drawer apparatus and pertains more particularly to a novel drawer structure which includes a unique means for swingably mounting the same within an opening of a cabinet or the like.
Slidable drawers have long been provided in built-in type cabinetry which is now in widespread use, particularly in the kitchen and bathrooms of residences. This type of cabinetry typically includes a waist level countertop, immediately below which there is normally provided a vertical cabinet face having one or more drawer-receiving openings therein within which openings there is mounted one or more elongate, slidable drawers of the common type. Often, however, the countertop has appliances or service fixtures mounted through the work surface thereof, in which case the fixture often extends below the level of the countertop whereby to present an obstruction to the path of travel of a drawer of any usable length which would otherwise be installed beneath the countertop in general vertical alignment with the fixture. Thus, drawers of the known type, and particularly those of the slidable variety having guide support members which extend rearwardly into the interior of the cabinet a substantial distance, cannot be installed immediately in front of the mentioned fixtures. However, most service fixtures which are mounted through the countertop do not ordinarily extend the full depth of the countertop, so that there usually remains a usable space lying between the fixture and the cabinet face. The present invention is aimed at providing a unique drawer structure which effectively utilizes this ordinarily wasted space between the cabinet face and the service fixture.
According to the present invention, a novel drawer structure is provided which is adapted to be attached to the back of a panel member that ordinarily covers an opening in the face of a cabinet. The structure includes a back wall, a bottom wall, and side walls joined together to form, in combination with the panel, a tray-like, article receptacle area. The side walls extend below the receptacle area and include a notched portion therein, adapted to frictionally engage a hinge plate which is stationarily mounted on the cabinet face within the opening of the latter, whereby to provide an especially simple pivotal support for swingably mounting the drawer within the opening. The hinge plates are novelly adapted for use with various types of panel configurations. Portions of the side walls also extend above the receptacle area to provide stop elements which are adapted to engage the cabinet when the drawer is swung outwardly for access, in order to limit the outward travel of the drawer. After installation of the hinge plates on the cabinet, and attachment of the drawer structure to the panel, the drawer may be removably installed by simply inserting the same into the cabinet opening and lowering the notched portions of the drawer onto the hinge plates.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the invention to provide a drawer structure adapted to be attached to a panel covering an opening in a cabinet face, which requires a minimum mounting depth within the cabinet, but yet which effectively utilizes a marginal portion of space present between the front face of the cabinet and an obstruction spaced therebehind.
Another object of the invention is to provide a drawer structure of the mentioned type which is pivotally supported upon the cabinet, within an opening in the face of the latter, to swingably mount an article receptacle tray within the cabinet. As a corollary to the foregoing object, it is a further object to provide an especially simple means for hinging the drawer structure upon the cabinet, which facilitates simple and rapid installation of the drawer, as well as removal of the drawer from the cabinet.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a drawer structure having hinge means of the type described, which is readily adaptable for use with various types of panel configurations.
Another object of the invention is to provide a drawer structure having a stop element formed integral therewith which is adapted to engage the cabinet upon opening of the drawer for access thereto, to limit the travel of the latter and thereby retain the drawer structure within the cabinet.
Other and further objects of the invention will be made clear or become apparent in the course of the following description of a preferred and alternate embodiment of the invention.